The Poe Sisters
by oath2order
Summary: The story of how the Poe Sisters came to be.
1. Prologue

_**AN: It's been a while since I wrote, but I was playing Ocarina of Time again, and I've always wondered how the Poe Sisters became Poes. It's never explained, so I thought that I would shed some light on how they came to be. I might continue this, if I can think of what else to add.**_

Once upon a time, in the edge of a forest, four sisters lived in a shining mansion. Although they had everything their hearts desired, these sisters were spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one stormy night, an old beggar man came to the castle, and offered them power beyond all measure in return for their mansion. Repulsed by his haggard appearance, the sisters sneered at the gift, and turned the old man away. But he warned them not to be deceived by appearances, for even the most feeble man could be a threat unlike no other. And when they dismissed him again, the old man melted away to reveal a powerful Sorcerer. The sisters begged and pleaded for his power, but it was too late. And as punishment for declining his offer, he transformed them into Poes, and placed a powerful spell on the mansion, and all who lived there.

Ashamed at what they had done, the sisters concealed themselves inside their mansion, protecting themselves from the new owner of their mansion, and their old servants, now transformed into Stalfos. The guardian that lived there was truly a powerful force. If someone came to slay him, and did so successfully, then the spell would be broken. If not, they would be doomed to remain Poes for all time.

As the years passed, they fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who would ever think to come into the lost forest?


	2. A Day in the Life

"Miss Meg? Miss Meg?" came the voice of a male servant, followed by a knocking on the door. "Miss Meg? It is time to wake up."

Meg, the girl in the room, grumbled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She swung her legs around, her feet touching the cool stone, as she walked to the window.

"Butler!" She shouted, swinging open the curtains. Looking outside told her two things. For starters, the vines needed to be trimmed again, and secondly, from how brightly the sun was shining, it was way too early for her to be awake.

"Yes, madame?" her butler said, coming into the room somewhat nervously. The tone in his mistress' voice was one he had quickly recognized as her annoyed tone, one that she used often. "How may I help you today?"

"Bring me my breakfast. And tell that cook that he had better not burn the eggs again." She commanded, turning to face him. "And fetch me some water, I need to go into town today."

"Right away, madame." He said as he rushed out of the room, glad to not have been yelled at.

* * *

><p>Down the hallway, in the door closest to the stairs came a female shout and the sound of shattering glass, soon followed by the stammering voice of another female.<p>

"Please, Miss Joelle, please try to calm down..." the unfortunate maid said, trying to calm down the angry woman before her.

"Calm down? Calm down! Why in the name of the three goddesses should I calm down? Do you have any idea how many times I have had to go through this?" She paused, impatiently tapping her foot. "Well? Do you?"

The maid fidgeted, wondering if she should really answer. "Miss, if I...if I had to hazard a guess, I'd say, fifty?"

"Countless times!" Joelle screamed, storming off to the other side of the bedroom. "I told you before, I want my tea boiling when it's brought up to me, and what do you bring? This 'barely-heated' garbage!"

Her maid sighed inwardly. She had known from past experience to make sure that her tea was boiling. She had practically sprinted from the kitchen to Joelle's bedroom in order to make sure the water was as hot as it could be.

"Miss, perhaps I can take it back down, and-" The shattering of yet another priceless trinket cut off the maid's appeasement. She was backed up against the wall by now, slowly edging towards the door.

"Get out!" Joelle shouted, pointing towards the door. The maid didn't move, far too fearful that even the slightest movement would set her off. "Get!" Joelle shouted, throwing a jewelry box at the maid's head, who leaped closer to the door. "Out!" She screamed again, throwing a small glass globe at the wall. The maid crawled out of the room as fast as she could, heart pounding.

Meg's butler, who had come down the hall with a heaping tray of eggs, ham, and fresh tea. "Might I recommend you call for her sister?"

The maid looked confused. The butler coughed, nodding towards the staircase. "The only one who doesn't try to kill you when something goes wrong. The only nice one here, you know, Beth?"

"Beth can calm Joelle's rages? Is that even possible?" She asked, bewildered.

The butler shrugged. "All I know is that when Joelle threatened to burn the house down once, Beth stopped her. Try it." The maid got up, and with a look of resignation, went downstairs to where Beth slept.

* * *

><p>Beth, however, was not in her bedroom. She was instead in her younger sister's bedroom, Amy. Amy's bedroom was unlike the others. Instead of looking like the room of a princess, Amy's room was designed as a playroom. The most prominent feature in the room, however, were the large toy blocks spread throughout, each one having a different letter of the alphabet on each of it's sides.<p>

"Now, Amy, can you spell, 'tree'?" Beth asked encouragingly, hoping that her hard work for the past week would pay off. Amy smiled, looking at her older sister. She took a block, and after looking at it for the letter, tossed it aside. She grabbed another, looking for the letter 't'. She found another with the letter 'r' and a third with the letter 'e'. However, for the fourth and fifth, Amy found 'a' and 't', and placed them next to the other three.

"Treat!" Amy said gleefully. "Sissy give me treat!" She clapped her hands at how clever she was. Beth wanted to feel disappointed, that Amy still couldn't focus, but her sister's cuteness fought against her disappointment, and instead chose to spell what she wanted.

"Okay, Amy, let's go get you a treat then. Maybe some of the cake from last night?" Beth grinned, knowing how much Amy would like that. She stood up, and in one swift movement, picked up Amy too, causing her to shout with joy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Yep, I decided to expand on this. Please review, I really want to know your opinions!<em>**


	3. Later That Evening

For the rest of the morning, the sisters prepared for their trip to the market. Hyrule Castle Town was at least a six hour journey, and that was if the conditions were perfect. Usually, they weren't and the sisters had to stay in town for the night, raising hell at whatever inn they chose to stay at. One time, Meg even threw out the innkeeper for not keeping the other guests quiet. The sisters would come in loud and obnoxious, stay up late, and leave late in the morning, often leaving no tip to the maid who was stuck with their room.

Each sister had their own way of preparing to go to town. Joelle took the time to fix her make up, a task that usually took an hour. Meg wanted to apply a new dye to her hair. She felt as if the usual purple was not dark enough. Beth never took the time to fix herself up. She wore her usual outfit, a short blue dress which complemented her eyes. Instead of preparing, she would usually go down to Amy's room and help her get ready. Amy had problems getting dressed and usually had her maids help.

"Not my shade. Too dark, too light, far too dark...What was I thinking when I got this one?" Joelle spoke to herself, throwing small containers of make up onto the floor that she deemed unacceptable.

"Maid! Fetch me Beth's make up kit!" She shouted out her door, hoping to catch the attention of anyone wandering by.

Fifteen minutes later, the same maid that Joelle threw out of her room that same morning, returned, trembling with fear.

"He-here you go, Miss Joelle." The maid stammered, handing over the make-up kit. "I ho-hope it suits you we-well."

"My, whatever has come over you?" Joelle asked, feigning sweetness. "You look positively frightened! Please, have a seat." She gestured to her bed.

"N-n-no, that's quite alright. I wouldn't want to be a bother." The maid responded, edging closer to the door.

"No, I insist! Please, sit down and tell me what's wrong!" Joelle crooned, patting her bed, hoping to calm the maid down.

With a small smile, and the hope that maybe the mistress had lost her rage, the maid did sit down. "Thank you, ma'am. It does feel nice to sit down after a few hours."

"Good!" Joelle said, leaning closer. "Now, can you tell me if this would be a good shade for me?" She took a tube of eye make-up out of Beth's kit, and held it up.

The maid looked at the tube, and then back at Joelle. "I'm sorry, but I don't think that it suits you. Might I make another suggestion?"

"I think I will suggest something to you." Joelle said, standing up. "This is not Beth's make-up kit! She and I have the same shade for our eyes! How could you possibly mix that up?" She tossed the kit to the ground, causing the glass lid to break off and shatter. The maid leaped up, choosing that moment to flee the room.

"And don't come back!" Joelle screamed.

* * *

><p>Meg's hair dye was not the easiest to make. She had to send a few butlers into the Lost Woods to find a certain type of berry. This berry would only grow in a small patch of sunlight at the base of a certain ancient tree. Needless to say, it took a while to prepare.<p>

It was for this reason that Meg didn't reapply the hair dye often. She found herself with a lighter tone of purple than the royal color she wanted. The lighter color made her look like Amy, something she could not stand for.

"Butler? Please come in here." She asked, knowing the one man assigned to her personal care would be right outside her door.

Within seconds, he was in the room, ready to serve. "Yes, Miss Meg, how may I help you?" He stood rigidly at the door, waiting only for his mistress' command.

"Fetch me my hair dye. It has been months since the last time I fixed it and I need it darker for today." She commanded, still fixing her hair the mirror.

"Yes, ma'am. There is, however, a slight...problem." He said, choosing to go directly to the point.

"It's always something, isn't it? Very well, what is it?" She said flippantly.

"The oak tree where you get the berries...It, well, it died last month. The strangest thing, really. The berry bushes themselves have died. We tried planting new ones, but they died soon after. Nothing can grow in that meadow anymore."

Meg froze and let her hand drop, comb stuck in her hair. If that bush was dead, she couldn't die her hair anymore. It took her servants months to find the berries and months more to get them to grow. Losing her hair was her losing yet another tie to her past, and would sever yet another tie to her royalty.

"Find another berry bush. I don't care how far away it is or how long it takes. I want you to find me those berries! I need my hair dye! I NEED MY PURPLE!" She shouted, as the butler ran from the room.

* * *

><p>Beth and Amy were cleaning up Amy's room instead of preparing. Beth had been trying to raise Amy to be different than her older two sisters. It appeared to work, however, sometimes, Amy still acted like Meg and Joelle.<p>

"No, Amy, it's not play time. Don't bring the blocks out." Beth said, sighing. She thought she was so close to finally finishing the clean-up, a task that usually took up most of the day. When it came to be noon and she found that they were almost finished, she felt as if she could cry with relief.

"Amy wanna build!" Amy cried out gleefully. She took a few blocks, and started to build a tower. Beth, instead of interrupting, sat back, and watched Amy build.

"Close eyes! No peeky!" Amy scolded, pointing for Beth to turn around. Unable to hold in a smile, she complied, facing the wall as Amy finished. Whatever she was building was bigger than other things she had built in the past. "Fwee, two, one...looky!"

Beth turned around only to see a large building very similar to something she had seen before. She leaned against the wall, trying to remember where she had seen it before.

_The sisters ran inside the Temple, tracking mud on the polished marble floors. The rain drummed against the roof in an odd pattern, making it sound almost like a church choir singing. Despite the rain outside, the main room was still illuminated by the large windows on both sides of the Temple._

"_What is this place?" Beth asked, looking around._

"_The sign outside said the Temple of Time." Meg responded._

Now she remembered. Her sister, not even born at the time of their visit, had just built a replica of the Temple of Time, a building she had never seen.

"Amy, what is this building?" Beth asked, not looking away from it.

"Mine!" Amy shouted, and with a single push, the building was gone as fast as it was built.

* * *

><p>Today, the girls were ready for their excursion by noon. Their carriage was prepared, and the horses had been fed and reigned. However, not one of them noticed the darkened tone the clouds had taken on. It was not until they were in the carriage had started to leave the mansion's grounds that it started to rain.<p>

"What is the hold up?" Meg demanded to the driver. "We must get to town by nightfall!"

"Miss Meg, if I may." The driver began. "It appears as if it has started to rain. When we get to town, there is no doubt that it will have started to pour. I believe that we are going to have to reschedule the trip."

With an over dramatic sigh, Meg flung the carriage door open, flouncing onto the ground with her sisters in pursuit. They ran into the house, squealing and pushing each other out of the way, trying to get into the house first.

Their plans canceled, as each sister went inside, they went their separate ways, not knowing that the storm outside was foretelling their night.

* * *

><p>Life for the bearer of the Triforce of Power could not have been better. Despite the few problems to work out, what with the temples not under his control, he still had the upper hand. The King of Hyrule was dead – something that Ganon had enjoyed. He had lined up the few survivors from Hyrule Castle, and forced them, along with Princess Zelda, to watch as he decapitated their beloved ruler. The horror on their faces was one he would remember for years to come.<p>

He also had two of the three pieces of the Triforce under his command, Wisdom and Power. Power had been easy to obtain. All he had to do was touch the Triforce and it was his. Wisdom came after he invaded the Castle. Courage was out of his reach but even as he focused, he couldn't find the location. All he knew from that was that Courage was no longer in Hyrule, and with that being the case, Ganon was quite content with not having it.

Tonight, though, was the night that he began to put his plans into action. He had to take the temples and seize the power within, starting with the forest. He knew exactly where the power of the forest was centralized, inside the four sisters' mansion. As he went down the hall, he planned his invasion. Since it was the first one, he figured he could have a little bit of fun with it. He'd summon a phantom of himself, and set it loose in the mansion, watching the terror unfold. But first he had to summon the phantom.

Summoning was not an easy task. Many had died trying to summon even the smallest of creatures. The ritual itself was a complex one, which would normally deter anyone from even thinking about it. However, the final step of the ritual required a sacrifice, usually something that belonged to the summoner. This was what made the ritual such an uncommon practice that only the most dedicated of men would do it.

Ganon pushed open the double doors leading to his summoning chamber. He had his servants set up the room specifically for this purpose. The room was fairly long, with pillars set at intervals throughout. It was built out of large black stones, each lined up perfectly with each other. A red rug surrounded the white chalk circle drawn in the middle of the room. Ganon took the chalk that was left behind, and began drawing in the glyphs for the spell.

The glyphs were complicated, using a variety ancient Hylian dialects, including some that only a handful of people still knew about. Between each glyph, Ganon would drawn a miniature Triforce, with Power separated from the others. As he drew, his servants brought plain white candles in, and set them around the circle, creating a ring of fire. The heat caused no effect to the desert warrior and he only focused further, creating smaller glyphs in between what he already had.

It took some time, but the ring was finally done. The candles had burned halfway, which was perfect. The ritual was ready to begin. Ganon raised his right hand, and slammed it palm first into the center of the circle. A wisp of smoke appeared, and soon the entire circle was in flames. Ganon jumped back, shielding his eyes from the brightness. With his right hand, he took a small dagger, and sliced down on his left hand, removing his index finger. He took the finger, and threw it into the fire, which, with a bright flash, turned green. The fire slowly died down, leaving nothing but ashes. Ganon frowned. The ritual should have worked. Everything was done perfectly.

A few minutes passed with Ganon staring at the ashes, waiting for something to happen. The ashes moved, as if blown by the wind. Then, they rose up, starting to take form. The ashes formed a body from the bottom up. As the body looked more and more like the original creator, the smile on Ganon's face grew, until one could count all of the yellow stained teeth in his mouth. With the Phantom complete, he would be able to start the takeover.

**A/N: So yeah. It's been five months since I last updated this story. But I finally got the motivation...and the time...to do so! I've got the rest of the chapters planned out, so I should have the next one soon. I promise, it won't be five months! In any case, this is about three times the length of my previous chapter, so enjoy! Please review, I really want to know what you all think!**


	4. Transformation

The rain lasted well into the evening. The girls, now with their plans dashed, each found something different to do for the night. Joelle simply went to her room to sleep. The mess she made earlier had been cleaned up rather quickly, and a few shards of glass were still scattered about. She paid no attention to this as she collapsed into her bed, the sound of the rain drumming in her head as she fell asleep.

Meg went upstairs into the library. She felt the sudden need to do a bit of research on the weather. The rain was unusually cold for this time of year. It was spring, and if anything, it should have been a light sprinkling instead of the torrential downpour.

Beth left Amy in the care of her maid. After the strange mix of disappointment and curiosity, she felt exhausted. Amy had a confused look on her face as Beth went to her room. Her sister very rarely left her alone. She played with her blocks with her maid, and fell asleep shortly afterwards.

It wasn't until later in the night that Meg left the library, distracted by a pounding at the door. She sighed, her concentration broken. It was probably just a maid, delivering her food.

"I thought I said no interruptions!" She grumbled to the butler who had knocked.

"I am sorry ma'am, but there is a guest at the door. He wishes to speak with you." The butler responded.

"I thought the rules were to not allow guests at the door at any time past nine. Did I not say that?" Meg asked, far more annoyed than she should have been.

"I am sorry, but he wishes to speak with you. It's urgent." The butler repeated. Meg sighed and went downstairs.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She said snottily as she opened the door.

"Good evening, Meg. I come to you with a proposition." The figure rasped.

"Make it quick, what do you want?" She said, hoping to push the figure out as soon as possible.

"I want to offer you power. Power beyond your wildest dreams." It grinned as Meg became entranced in his words. "Power to control whatever you wish. I will grant you the power to control these woods."

Meg, completely fallen under spell said nothing. All she could do was nod, and hope that what the stranger said was true.

The stranger grinned widely, and extended his arm. Meg took it, staring into his eyes. He whispered two words, and the light within her eyes disappeared. She stumbled backwards, a small flame leaving her chest. She gasped as the rest of her body started to transform, becoming shorter and wider. Her hair became longer and ragged, and she began to levitate. Meg's mouth opened to scream but nothing came out. The flame grew larger, until it became entrapped within a lantern. Meg, in her new form, dove for the lantern, staring angrily at the stranger.

"Don't worry about it." The beast laughed. "You'll be fine, just don't leave this mansion." He grinned, stepping past the collapsed form of the eldest sister.

Further into the house, Joelle woke up. The sound of a struggle had woken her up. She went down the hall silently, looking around for anything. Down the hall, she heard a creak.

"Who's there?" She demanded. When she got no response, she grabbed one of the candlesticks from the wall. "I'm armed!"

She could hear laughter from down the hall. "Oh, Joelle, you always were the violent one."

"How do you know my name?" She demanded. "Who are you?"

"Just a friend." The voice said, suddenly behind her.

Joelle swung behind her, striking the dark figure. It recoiled with a grunt, disappearing further back.

"You shouldn't have done that!" It shouted, snapping it's fingers. Two purple claws swooped out of the darkness at Joelle, each grabbing one of her arms. "Listen here, little girl. You don't just attack me. Do you know who I am? I am Lord Ganon, you do not cross me."

He grinned, folding his arms across his chest, snapping his fingers once again. The transformation was very similar to Meg's. Joelle managed to scream, her final breath echoing down the hall. Phantom Ganon left the hallway, with a tearful Poe cradling it's lantern.

Beth ran to Amy's room after she heard the scream. Nothing else mattered to her than Amy's safety. She pushed open the doors, grabbing Amy in her arms.

"Amy, are you okay?" Beth asked, panicked.

"Where sissy?" Amy cried out. "Where Meggy and Joelle?"

"I don't know," Beth said, glancing at the door. She could hear something coming down the stairs. She walked over to Amy's closet. "Go in here, and don't come out, okay?"

Amy nodded, wiping away a tear. Beth smiled, and closed the door, bracing herself for whatever was to come.

"Only two left..." Phantom Ganon drawled. "Yet I only see one. Where is she?"

"Do your worst to me, but don't harm my sister. Please, whatever you do, don't touch her!" Beth cried, falling on her knees.

The Phantom's grin only grew wider. Here was one of his targets, begging for mercy. Nothing could have entertained him more.

"I won't touch her." He said, smirking. "But you, on the other hand..." Similar to the two before her, Beth was transformed into a Poe. However, there was no resistance. She only smiled as she knew her sister would not be harmed.

Phantom Ganon rose. Three of the four had been transformed, leaving only one left. There was only one place left to search. He stepped across the Poe, and stopped in front of the closet doors. A small, sad whimpering could be heard from inside. With one hand, he opened the door.

"Don't cry, little one." He said, extending a hand. "I'll help you."

**A/N: Well, that's the final chapter. Sorry about the shortness. This chapter was really direct. Please rate and review, I still want to know what you all think!**


End file.
